All I Find Is You
by purplehairedwonder
Summary: When the Dalton lacrosse team plays McKinley, Sebastian finds himself unable to keep his eyes off McKinley's male Cheerio. One-sided Seblaine.


**Author's Note:** I know Klaine is endgame and I totally ship it, but I can't deny my growing love for Seblaine either, especially since "Dynamic Duets." My muse was demanding to explore Sebastian's headspace. Consider this a self-indulgent piece.

Story title comes from the Imagine Dragons song "Every Night," specifically this verse: "Searching to find myself / But all I find is you / I can hardly stand myself / So what am I to you?"

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

**All I Find Is You**

* * *

As the bus pulled into the McKinley parking lot, Sebastian briefly wondered whether he'd see Blaine this afternoon but quickly discarded the idea. Even if Blaine were going to be anywhere near the lacrosse field today—and why would he be?—Sebastian would be the last person he'd want to see after the New Directions had been disqualified at Sectionals.

It had gone just like Hunter had predicted; a Dalton legend was being sidelined in his senior year—that is, unless the Warblers could find a way to recruit him back before Regionals. Hunter still seemed to think that door was open, but Sebastian wasn't so sure. He'd made the mistake of underestimating Blaine's tenacity last year, and it had led to him putting the other boy in the hospital and losing his status within the group.

And, most importantly, it had lost him Blaine's friendship. Sebastian hadn't realized how much he'd liked just being able to talk to Blaine until the other boy had cut him off. Since Regionals, there had been an uneasy truce between Blaine and the Warblers, Sebastian included, but the relationship was no longer friendly.

But, Sebastian supposed, it would be a bad move to underestimate Hunter's tenacity as well. The new Warbler captain knew what he wanted and would let nothing stand in his way to get it; and he wanted Blaine as the Warblers' lead soloist. They'd been good at Sectionals—Sebastian didn't think it was arrogant to think they likely would've won even had New Directions gotten to perform their other number, Blaine singing or not—but they still needed another step up for the upcoming competitions.

Sebastian shook his head as the bus parked to clear his thoughts. Today wasn't about the Warblers; it was about crushing McKinley's lacrosse team and taking the next step toward making the playoffs.

And even if he and Blaine were going to be on the same campus, possibly within feet of each other, Blaine would never know. Sebastian rolled his eyes at himself as he grabbed his gear. When had he gotten so sentimental? Sebastian pushed thoughts of Blaine aside as he exited the bus and headed for McKinley's visitor locker room.

Once everyone had changed into their pads and uniforms, the team headed out to the field. As Sebastian tied his cleats, he heard a few appreciative whistles. He looked up and followed his teammates' gazes before rolling his eyes. Across the field, the McKinley cheerleaders were stretching.

Sebastian opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment about it clearly having been a while for certain people when his eyes landed on the back of a very male figure. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, surprised there would be a guy with enough balls to put on a cheerleading uniform at Homophobia High before checking him out. He was stretching with a surprising amount of flexibility for his compact size. The uniform, while hideous, accentuated a set of broad shoulders, clung to a trim midsection, and draped over an ass Sebastian was suddenly itching to get his hands on.

"Care to join us when you're done gawking, Smythe?"

Sebastian blinked and turned to see his teammates all gathered around, watching him with expressions filled with varying degrees of amusement. He snorted. "Who am I to turn down a free show?" he asked, quickly tying the last knot and pushing himself to his feet.

A couple of his teammates snorted and his coach rolled his eyes. "Just get moving," he said with long-suffering patience.

Sebastian gave a mock salute and took off running with the rest of the team for warm ups. They took a couple of circuits around the field before circling up to stretch. It wasn't until everyone had grabbed their helmets and lacrosse sticks and were throwing the ball around that Sebastian got another glance at the cheerleaders. They were running through a routine and Sebastian watched as the male cheerleader lifted one of the girls before turning toward the field…

_Holy shit._

Sebastian jolted when the rubber ball bounced off his helmet.

"Nice catch, Smythe."

"You awake in there, man?"

"See something you like over there?"

Sebastian flipped his teammates off before jogging after the ball, which had rolled away. But he kept his eye on the boy surrounded by a gaggle of girls in short skirts despite the frigid temperatures. Oh yeah, he would know that gelled down head of hair anywhere, though he was mildly surprised he hadn't recognized that perky ass in the first place.

As Sebastian reached down for the errant ball, he could hear a familiar melodic laugh among some female giggles. There was no mistaking it; Blaine Anderson was a cheerleader.

He was glad he had a helmet on to mask the smirk that had landed on his lips as he jogged back and chucked the ball back at his mocking teammates with a bit more force than was probably necessary.

* * *

The McKinley lacrosse team turned out to be a joke, though Sebastian wasn't bothered by the lack of competition for once since it afforded him plenty of opportunities to sneak glances at Blaine. Once or twice he thought the other boy might have recognized him, but there was no way to be sure; that didn't stop Sebastian from appreciating the view as Blaine took part in a few of the tumbling exercises either.

After Dalton won by a mile, the team headed for the locker rooms to shower and change before getting on the bus back to Westerville. Sebastian watched as the McKinley cheerleading coach gathered the team around her and appeared to go on some kind of rant. He raised an eyebrow at the sight but followed his teammates back to the school without comment and focused on showering quickly.

He pulled on sweats and a Dalton hoodie, grabbed his gear, and headed out with his hair still wet. He got a few knowing looks from his teammates, but he ignored them. They weren't any better with the way they'd been ogling the girls; at least he knew Blaine.

When he walked into the parking lot, he let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Blaine—still in that ridiculous uniform, though he'd thrown on a jacket—leaning back against his car. His legs were crossed in front of him and he was looking down at his phone; Sebastian smirked as he approached.

"If you'd just said you couldn't take my calls because of cheerleading practice," Sebastian called out, "I might've stopped calling."

Blaine's head jerked up from his phone and his eyes widened. He absently glanced down at what he was wearing before turning back to Sebastian, who had stopped a few feet in front of him, and shifted in apparent embarrassment. Yeah, bashful schoolboy was definitely a good look on him.

"Sebastian," Blaine greeted wearily, "I thought that was you out there." He shook his head. "And I was ignoring your calls before all this," he added, waving at his ridiculous(ly hot) outfit. Sebastian hadn't realized until just now that he had a thing for cheerleaders…

Sebastian pretended to consider that for a moment. "Ah, I guess that's true. That stings, Anderson." Blaine rolled his eyes and Sebastian felt his smirk widen. "So what's with the get-up? I thought you were anti-uniform these days."

Okay, maybe he just had a thing for Blaine. The idea of caring about someone beyond a quick fuck was still a foreign concept to Sebastian, but he realized that for Blaine, he might be willing to traverse the murky waters. Or whatever trite cliché fit the situation.

Yeah, he had it bad. _Get a grip, Smythe_.

Blaine clenched his jaw a moment and looked away. "Not anti-uniform."

"Just anti-Dalton," Sebastian supplied, the image of Blaine's blazer and the "No Thanks" note coming to mind.

"Sebastian—" Blaine started, glancing back.

Sebastian raised his free hand in what he hoped was a placating gesture. "Sorry."

Stealing the New Directions' Nationals trophy had been a definite breach of the precarious peace they'd created and Sebastian knew he in particular (for good reason) was on thin ice, even though the trophy theft had been Hunter's idea. If he wanted even the tentative friendship that existed between them to last, he needed to back off.

Sebastian just seemed to have impulse control problems when it came to Blaine Anderson.

Blaine just sighed and shook his head. "After Sectionals, I just wanted to be a part of a team that was competing. Besides New Directions, the Cheerios are the most performance-based group in the school. And they've won a bunch of National Championships."

Sebastian blinked a moment before realizing Blaine was answering his question. He felt a pang at the fact that Blaine had to turn to cheerleading when he should be leading the reigning National Champion show choir. But he wasn't going to apologize for winning at Sectionals because the Warblers had been _good_. Still, with Blaine at the front, they would've been unstoppable.

"I'm sorry you guys didn't get to finish," Sebastian said. And that was true enough; Blaine came to life on stage and Sebastian loved watching him perform. "Is that girl all right?"

Blaine's lips twisted wryly for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, she's okay. She hadn't been eating and got dizzy." His gaze dropped to the ground.

_And cost you your senior year_, Sebastian finished silently.

Blaine's fingers twitched around his phone but he looked back up. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"You don't—"

But Blaine shook his head. "No, you guys were really good. You deserved it."

"We would've been better with you," Sebastian said without thinking and instantly kicked himself.

"Sebastian—" But rather than warning, Blaine mostly sounded tired.

"Sorry," Sebastian said quickly. "I wasn't trying to push or anything. I know you made your choice." Not that he could understand it, but that wasn't his call to make. In realizing that, Sebastian figured he was growing as a person. "But you really do belong on a stage in front of an audience."

Blaine huffed a weak laugh and shrugged. "I'll take what I can get." He glanced down at his uniform. "Clearly."

"I don't know," Sebastian said, cocking his head. "It doesn't seem all that bad from where I'm standing."

Blaine ducked his head as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Blaine really had no idea how gorgeous he was, and any attempt to compliment him just left him flustered. Usually Sebastian loved to throw Blaine off-balance like that, but in the wake of hearing that he and Kurt had broken up, it mostly just made him sad on Blaine's behalf. He stood by the belief that Blaine was too good for Kurt and if Kurt had let his boyfriend go on without knowing how stunning he was, it was just further proof.

He didn't know the full story of their breakup—none of the Warblers knew more than that they weren't together anymore; rumors of the breakup hitting Dalton had inspired Hunter to go after Blaine in the first place since Blaine's last anchor to McKinley had seemingly been uprooted—but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to be too grieved, though he knew Blaine was hurting.

The Blaine that had come to Dalton after the theft of the trophy seemed less than himself, almost hollowed out, though he put on a good performer's face—a façade Sebastian was intimately familiar with from his own life. But standing here in the cold McKinley parking lot in a ridiculous cheerleading uniform—that, to be fair, did excellent things for his already spectacular ass—he seemed more lively, more like the Blaine that had walked into a Warbler rehearsal a little over a year before.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of it, honestly.

"Blaine!"

Blaine looked up and Sebastian glanced behind him to another Cheerio hurrying toward them. He blinked as the girl got closer; she was another member of New Directions—Tina, Sebastian thought her name was. He raised a curious eyebrow. Interesting.

"Tina!" Blaine called back with a wave (so he was right) before giving Sebastian an apologetic smile. "I'm her ride."

Sebastian nodded, not really knowing what to say to that as Tina approached. The smile on her face faltered as she zeroed in on Sebastian. She narrowed her eyes and came to stand next to Blaine.

"Sebastian," she greeted, crowding Blaine's space a bit.

"Tina," Sebastian replied, inclining his head at her and suppressing an eye roll. He supposed it was only fair she be protective since he _had_ nearly blinded Blaine, even if it was on accident. That he regretted it didn't erase the past.

She looked mildly surprised that he knew her name before frowning. "What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing suspiciously between him and Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth but Sebastian cut him off. "I was heading back to the bus," he said, nodding toward Dalton's idling bus across the parking lot, "when I saw Blaine. I was just saying hi."

"You're a lacrosse player?"

"I'm captain of the Dalton team."

"Captain of the Warblers. Captain of the lacrosse team. Is there anything you don't do?" Tina said with a hint of challenge.

"Former captain of the Warblers," Sebastian corrected, not bothering to rise to the bait.

Tina opened her mouth but didn't seem to have anything to say to that, so Sebastian turned back to Blaine. "I should get back, but it was good to see you, Killer."

And if he raked his eyes over Blaine one more time at that, Sebastian didn't think he could be blamed.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, "you too."

Sebastian nodded at Blaine and Tina before heading over to the bus.

"Blaine! What the hell was that?" he heard Tina demanding.

"Tina," Blaine groaned. "It was nothing."

"But Kurt—"

"Is seeing someone else," Blaine ground out. "Can we leave it alone already?"

Sebastian really had to force himself to keep walking at that. So Hummel had moved on, huh? And Blaine clearly wasn't happy about it.

Most the team was already on the bus when Sebastian, lost in his thoughts, boarded.

"Was that Blaine Anderson?" one of the seniors asked.

Sebastian snapped out of his reverie to look at his teammates, who were watching him with various degrees of interest. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised; Blaine was well-known at Dalton, not just among the Warblers. He nodded as he took a seat and glanced out of the window, watching Blaine and Tina toss their bags into the back seat of the car and climb into the front.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Sebastian replied with an exaggerated eye roll. "We beat McKinley at Sectionals so he had to find something else to occupy his time with."

"No wonder you couldn't keep your eyes off the sidelines," someone snorted.

Sebastian decided to ignore that. He pulled his iPod out of his bag and slid his earbuds in so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions. He was scrolling through his song library when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and blinked in surprise at the text.

**From Blaine:** Thanks for not mentioning the cape.

Sebastian snorted. The image of Blaine dressed in a cape and tights running with another masked member of New Directions across the Dalton lawn was one that would stay with him for a while.

**To Blaine:** You mean Blaine Anderson and Nightbird are one in the same? What happened to secret identities?

**From Blaine:** How did you know about that?

**To Blaine: **I have my sources. Tell you about it over coffee next week?

Sebastian frowned when no reply was forthcoming, hoping he hadn't pushed too far, but his phone buzzed again as the last of the lacrosse team boarded the bus. Sebastian grinned at the reply as the bus started up and pulled out of the parking lot.

**From Blaine:** I suppose that can be arranged.

Sebastian was happy to take whatever scraps of a relationship Blaine was willing to offer at this point—it was more than he deserved, Sebastian figured—but if anyone deserved to move on to bigger and better things, it was Blaine Anderson. And if Kurt moving on couldn't show him that, Sebastian was willing to do his part.

* * *

_- fin -_


End file.
